Underworld: SuperSoldiers
by Shaz247
Summary: Set just after the end of the Evolution, an over-ambitious doctor takes the remains of Viktor, Marcus, Lucian, William, Raze and Amelia to create an army of super-soldiers. He succeeds. Problem: The soldiers seem to have an agenda of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Intentions**

* * *

The cavern was cold and damp. Snowflakes fell lazily from the dark skies; carried around by the howling, icily cold wind. Groups of men moved with so much stealth that was so uncharacteristic of the general populace. If anyone were around, he or she would automatically have assumed that something was seriously wrong and he or she would have been correct.

"Status report, everyone", came a soft voice out of the darkness.

"Team G749. A few bodies here, probably Sweepers and then there is the body of the large albino wolf. His head ripped apart."

"Anything else?" the soft voice asked. This time he moved into the light, revealing his lanky built. Large, black-rimmed glasses sat on a thin, equine nose. He pale face sported a thin moustache and he wore a long, crispy white lab coat over a black, pleated trousers.

"Up here Doc, Team S024. Some remains of the one I believed they called Markus. Looks like he met his end at the hand of some helicopter blades."

"Anyone else?"

"Nothing else Doc," the other teams responded.

The lanky man called Doc, made some notes on the clipboard he carried and then placed it inside the old-and-worn leather bag."

"Then call it a day. You know the procedure," Doc said at last.

"Gather and label everything and get it to the lab."

His voice, although soft, carried much authority.

"Yes Doc!" both teams responded almost immediately.

"I will be outside in the van if you should need me."

As he picked up his bag, he pushed his glasses further up his nose. He took one last look around the large cavern. "What a mess this is."

* * *

Phone ringing. Click

"Hello?"

"General Lynch, please?"

"Hold on." A silence follows.

"General Lynch." His voice was impatient and gruff.

"General, it is Doc. We found the bodies of the Corvinus brothers. They both were killed. We assume by the Death Dealer and the Hybrid. I suggest we take what we came for. How are things on your side?"

The General frowned. He was hoping to capture them alive. He knows that for Doc, dead or alive does not matter, but maybe he could have learnt a lot more if they were alive.

"We only found the corpses of the other two Elders. One at the abandoned warehouse. The Lycan Ruler was there too, his body filled with silver nitrate. The other Elder, bled dry at the train station."

The line was quiet for a while.

"Doc…?"

"Yes, yes, sorry General, please forgive me. I was lost in thought."

"Doc?" General Lynch continued, "Do you think you can do this?"

Doc smiled on his side, "Of cause I can, otherwise I would not have volunteered for this mission".

General Lynch was a man with experience, who has seen more battles than most, but still Doc made him uneasy.

"Keep the Lycan ready. We are bringing the albino. We will be there soon. Prepare the laboratoty for the procedure. We will do the Lycans first. I will complete the procedure with the Vampire Elders later."

Alarm Bells went off in General Lynch's head, but he was following orders. He did not always like his missions, but he always completed them, but he was not so sure if what his superiors and this mad doctor was planning was the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Laboratory**

* * *

The laboratory was huge and well equipped. With huge roofs, white walls, glass, chrome and stainless steel finishes, its developers spent a huge amount of dollars on only the best and latest finishes and technology.

General Lynch felt the power of money and politics in these labs. He smiled a rueful, yet cynical smile. The great economist, Keynes once argued that great government expenditure could break the Great Depression. It took the large investment of World War II to break it. However, in General Lynch's opinion, it was not the government expenditure, but rather the War itself, that broke Depression.

After and during the war, opportunities were created that perhaps never would have existed without the War. War lessens the population and lessens the burden on the already very limited resources. Ultimately, War is very, very profitable. War was his employer.

"General!" General Lynch turned. Captain Stryker approached, pushing a gurney, followed by his R154 team.

"General, here are the Lycan bodies as requested. We brought the Vampire Elders as well."

"Thank you, Captain. You and your team are dismissed." The Captain did not move.

"If it is all right with you General, my team and I would like to stay."

General Lynch nodded nearly imperceptibly. He moved toward the gurney closest to him. On it was a man with a confident look and clothing cut in a renaissance, aristocratic style. Even in death, his demeanor was arrogant, even though half his face was cut off.

"Viktor," the General said softly. He would have recognized him anywhere.

He moved to the next one. A beautiful woman lay serenely as if asleep. "Amelia." She was so beautiful that she could have graced the celebrity pages and starred in most of the blockbuster movies. Looks could be deceiving, because according to history and legend this woman was a warlord in her own right. The report said that she ruled the New World coven with an iron fist.

"General, the next one would be the one called Marcus, or rather what remained of him."

"Thank you, Captain."

He threw open the sheet. He was not prepared for what he saw. It was not the pieces of the mutilated body that sickened him. It was the idea of this unnatural creature of the night.

As a soldier he has fought many battles, ones in which in which you faced the enemy. He was not in favour of this biological, chemical warfare or robotics or any other fancy notions. His superiors looked at all the alternatives and argued that they will look at it all if it meant saving their soldiers lives.

"I hope this particular alternative does not come back to haunt us", General Lynch muttered.

"Or bite us in the ass", Captain Stryker added.

"Yes, Captain. Or bite us in the ass."

"Sir, that's the Vampire Elders. We have the Lycans on the other side."

The general walked over. The first one did not look that spectacular. Long, black hair, with an unremarkable face.

"That would be Lucian, Sir."

The general shook his head affirmatively.

_So this is the legendary Lycan King. Does not look that extra-ordinary._

He moved on. "Next, this one was his right hand man Raze. We assume, Viktor killed him. No other Vampire could have killed him that easily." Captain Stryker's voice droned on.

"Continue, next one."

"Last, but not least, the only Werewolf Elder, William Corvinus. His head ripped off by his distant relative, Michael. We unfortunately have no blood or DNA of this Michael. That concludes all the specimens. All the other vampires and or Lycans were of no consequence."

"Thank you Captain, for he informative briefing and when are we expecting the doctor?"

"Oh, but I am already here General. Here and ready to give the world what the Corvinus Family failed to do, giving the world a new beginning."

"Doc, we are only creating soldiers; trackers, infantry, reconnaissance, nothing more, nothing less."

A look of irritation flashed over Doc's face, "No General, we are creating the future of warfare. Soldiers that are immune to biological warfare; soldiers that can regenerate and heal and not get sick, ever."

"Doc, it will decades before these soldiers will be ready for combat. Training, conditioning."

"General, you are not serious are you? How naïve can, you be? Do you really think we have just started this project?"

Perplexed, General Lynch looked at Doc and then in the direction of Captain Stryker. Stryker just shook his head, claiming ignorance.

"What do you mean, Doc?"

Doc laughed. In that laugh, a hint of the maniacal and the egocentric lingered. "General, please answer me this? How did Viktor create his Death Dealer Armies? How did he create the Lycans, his daylight protectors and slaves?"

Understanding dawned on the face of General Lynch. "Doc, you are not implying that you going to in one way or the other, infect these young soldiers?"

General Lynch walked towards Doc. "I am still in charge of this operation. No such thing will happen while I am in charge! Do you hear me Doc? No such thing!"

"General, I see that you are under the wrong impression. We are not planning to do anything to these soldiers. Over the past thirty years, we have been waiting for this moment. We have raised children, bred them really, test tube babies, in layman terms. We bought sperm cells, eggs, and blood from various institutions. We have more than enough specimens from all over the world. Trained, conditioned, and brainwashed, if you will. All ready for this gift we are about to bestow upon them."

The general was fuming, "What did I get myself into?"

"Another thing General Lynch, you are no longer in charge. Your 'operation' as you call it was only to retrieve these bodies, nothing more and nothing less. Judging by the bodies around me, I would say your 'operation' is over. The rest is just medical procedures, which I will administer. That, my dear General, puts me in charge and I have the paperwork from your superiors to prove. So if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Before he knew what happened, Doc was lying on the cold cement floor with a bleeding nose.

"Fuck you, Doc; you and those superiors of mine. The day will come when all of this will bit you in the fuckin' ass."

Doc got slowly up from the floor, "General, you will pay for this. Captain, please escort our General Lynch out of here and confine him to his quarters. He is not to leave or to communicate with anyone. Is that understood?

"Yes Sir, Doc Sir!" Captain Stryker responded. He took the General's arm and softly whispered, "I am sorry General."

Stryker lead the general away.

"And General," Doc added, "within a few hours, the first of a new army of Lycans and Vampires will be born. They will be better, stronger and faster than these," he pointed at Viktor and the rest, "just wait and see."

General Lynch cursed himself as he was led to his quarters. "What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**PROCUDURE**

* * *

**The Laboratory**

"How are the preparations going?" Doc asked as his assistants and technicians rushed to make everything ready. Doc was not a man to keep waiting.

"All going well, Doc," a young technician named Schneider responded. "All is going according to plan. The samples have been extracted and the respective viral strains coalesced."

"Mutated and settled?" Doc asked.

"Yes Sir, the virus, both the vampire and Lycan strains, has the ability to mutate and evolve taking the best of its hosts, thus these new Lycans will have all of William's raw power and regenerative abilities plus Lucian's control over the transformations, add to that Raze's strength and resilience. A werewolf/Lycan 'hybrid' if you like; the best of wolf worlds."

"Quite impressive, if I say so myself Schneider." Doc contorted into something that vaguely represented a smile.

"The vampire strain?" he asked.

"It went well too. Something unexpected happened, but it makes life a great deal easier for us. We no longer have to run the experimental trials. The blood is immune to sunlight."

"Doc could not contain his excitement, "An unexpected bonus indeed! Let me guess, Marcus' blood?"

"Yes Sir" Schneider could not keep the excitement out of his voice.

How soon can we begin?"

"As soon as the subjects arrive, but I think we must give them at least one night's rest."

"Ok then, the subjects has already arrived this afternoon. I will see that they fed and well rested."

Doc turned to leave.

"Uh, sorry Sir?" Schneider interrupted.

"Yes Schneider?

"Doc, they would still need to hunt. Blood and raw meat are still required." Schneider was visibly nervous.

"Yes, but provisions has been made. Not need to worry about that Schneider. It has all been taken care of. Just make sure everything is ready."

* * *

**General's Dilemma**

Captain Stryker walked into General Lynch's Quarters and saluted.

"At ease, Captain."

"General Sir, three trucks has just arrived carrying about a hundred-and-twenty people, most of them men. All of them wearing either blue of red overcoats, the words 'CORVINUS PROJECT' stamped on it."

The general shook his head, "Dammit Stryker, I was a fool! I never thought it would come to this. My superiors informed me that the aim of the research was to study the specimens to fight the potential threat. Never did it occur to me that we would become the threat."

General Lynch a seat behind his large Mahogany desk.

"Sir, permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"General, my men, and I have observed these new arrivals. They are well trained, well conditioned and in perfect health. They are highly competitive and some rivalry exists between the reds and the blues. If these are indeed the ones, used in Doc's experiment, then this Intel could be of some assistance. Doc has given much of his work over to Schneider. He himself will probably do the administration of the viruses himself. We and the other teams have received no other orders."

"I see. Thank you Captain. We will need to decide what we are going to do. Stop them or leave it alone."

* * *

**Divisions and Suspicions**

"Back down Conner, now."

"In your dreams, Cayden"

"I will not ask you again."

"Then don't!"

Conner stood squarely in Cayden's way. The sleeves of his blue overcoat were torn off and clearly showcased his bulging biceps. Cayden was not impressed or intimidated. He was just as tall and muscular as Conner was. Exception was he wore a red overcoat.

"You two! Stop it now!" a guard called. "Day in and day out the same story. Cant the two of you just be friends?"

"Never!" both of them exclaimed.

"There can only one King of Hill, one Leader of the Pack and it is me." Cayden said softly.

"Not while I am alive!" Conner replied.

"We can always solve that problem, if you stop hiding behind the guards, Conner-boy."

"Stop it I said! I am so glad I will be rid of you soon," the guard said.

"What are we doing here? What is this place?" Cayden asked.

"It is a laboratory. All I know is, that this doctor will administer some vaccine or something. You will all find out soon enough," said the guard.

"This is all a liitle suspect if you asked me," Robert said, he too was wearing red and loyal to Cayden.

"Nobody asked you," replied Caeleb, Conner's right hand man.

"All I am saying is that we rarely leave the compound. We have not left in years and suddenly we all in these trucks, hauled halfway across the country and dumped here. Like I said, something is not right."

"For once, I'll agree with him. This place gives me goose bumps." Conner said.

"Is little Conner scared?" Cayden teased.

"Fuck you, Cayden!"

Conner! Cayden! Gather your groups. The doctor is ready."

"Just remember when this is over me and you will have our little 'talk', Conner-boy."

"I am looking forward to it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** 21 September 2010 – 14:00 GMT = 44 visits and 59 Hits and only 3 reviews.

A special thank goes out to Alucard-Nightroad89, who has reviewed and added this story to his favorites. Much appreciated.

Also a shout-out to GABINCUBUS for the support, review, and encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4

**REQUEST**

* * *

The laboratory was a hive of excitement and activity as everyone prepared for the administration of the Corvinus viral strains. Doc was preparing to meet the subjects, just a quick speech to give the idea of a routine procedure. Later, the real explanation would come.

A tall figure approached Schneider where he was double-checking the dosages.

"Morning Schneider", his voice was clear and filled with authority.

"Mr. Tomas," Schneider exclaimed, "we did not expect to see you here today."

"Strange, one would think that you scientists would be eager to share your successes with your investors. As one of the major supporters and lobbyists, I thought I would like to see what kind of activities my funds are being used for."

"Of cause Sir, my apologies. Does Doc know you here?" Schneider was a bit apprehensive.

"No, he does not. And I would like to keep it that way."

"Oh I see."

"How are things going Schneider? All going well I suppose, Doc being with the test subjects and all, preparing for the last stage."

"Yes, yes Sir, all going well.

Tomas walked around the laboratory, touching here and there, "You know Schneider, I never understood the fascination with these test tubes and theories, but when these talks of vampires and werewolves started, I must say, that piqued my interests".

"Imagine, being in control of a vampire or werewolf army. Can you imagine that Schneider?" He turned towards the young lab assistant. "Can you imagine that?"

"To be honest Sir, it was the biological and scientific breakthroughs that got me involved. When I started, I did not believe in either. I am still amazed by all the possibilities."

Tomas smiled. "I need you to something for me Schneider, something you have to keep a secret."

Mister Tomas sir, I …I am not sure about that."

"Schneider, Schneider, relax. Wait till you see what I have and then you can decide." With that, Mister Tomas picked up his small steel briefcase. He quickly found the combination and opened the small case. He took out two vials, one clear, and the other definitely a blood sample.

"This one is a catalyst, an accelerator if you will." Tomas pointed towards the clear liquid. "It will help accelerate the turning process. It was my understanding that the turning process could be quite traumatic, even fatal. You just need to give them each a shot from accelerator before you administer the virals and all will go well."

"I am not so sure about that Mister Tomas. Doc will question that and these subjects, they don't know us and they don't trust us. They were raised in the Compound. Military types, although they behave more like territorial prison gangs if you asked me."

"In that case Schneider, just add it to the dosages you are preparing now. Doc has no reason to check it, and everyone will be done in less than half an hour."

"Ok then, sure Mister Tomas."

"One other thing Schneider, I need you to do something else as well." Tomas lifted the second vial filled with blood. "I need you to add this too."

"No Mister Tomas that you have to Clear with Doc. We have two clearly defined samples. Two test groups. I am not going to risk, adding an unknown blood sample to these tests. I believe that you of all people can understand that, having invested so much in this project."

Tomas was not happy and it showed. "It is because I have so much riding on this; that is why I am giving you this blood sample. Have a look at it, do a quick test and you will see why it is important that you add it."

"Ok, what type of tests you want done in this short space of time?"

Tomas took a syringe and drew blood from the small vial.

"Only this one", he answered, as he injected Schneider with the blood.

"What did you do to me?"

"Gave you a gift, Schneider, in return for your loyalty. What motivates you Schneider? What made you decide to study these virals and blood? Do you really think we don't know? You were sick and dying, but not anymore."

"How do you know? What do you mean?"

"Check your blood now Schneider. And when you see the answer for yourself, please honor my request."

Schneider hastily drew his own blood. What he saw under the microscope he just could not believe.

"How did you…? I'm healed!"

"Ssssh…Will you do me the favor? This is not the only project I have invested in."

"Yes Sir!"

"I need you to inject both the catalyst and this blood into only two subjects." Tomas' voice was emotionless and flat. If Schneider tried to read anything into it, then he failed miserably.

"Who?"

"The two leaders only, Cayden and Conner."

"Sir, given the fact that they already have the immortal blood injected, although it might vampire and Lycan respectively, they will not get sick or have any kind of disease. How will this be of any benefit to them?"

Not as stupid as he looks, Tomas thought. "That is for me to know, and none of this to Doc, remember?"

Schneider nodded.

"Nice doing business with you. Tomas smiled, but the warmth did not reach his eyes.

"I got to go. I will be back later in my official capacity. You will be handsomely rewarded Schneider."

"Ok Sir. Thank you Sir."

Tomas left. Everything was going according to plan. Within a few hours, his dream and that of his family will come to fruitful realization.

**CREATION**

* * *

Doc was a bit nervous. His explanation to the red and blue groups that this was just a routine medical check was met with a multitude of questions and lots of suspicion, but he had to get this over with.

He met Schneider halfway. "Everything ready?"

"Yes Doc. Why don't we do Conner and Cayden first? That way we will have the cooperation of all the others."

"Brilliant idea, Schneider! Why didn't I think of it myself?"

"Call them inside will you? I'll do the Cayden and the Red Team and you will do Conner and the blue. Agreed?"

Schneider gulped. He was under the impression that Doc will do all the injections. He did not look forward injecting all these subjects. These people made him nervous.

"Yes Doc."

"Ok then, call them in."

Moments later both Conner and Cayden entered the smaller room. Doc voice was once again filled with authority, "Take a seat gentleman".

"Let me explain, it's just a simple injection, you know, you people has not been out much in the real world so we beefing up your immunity that all."

"Yeah Yeah Doc, heard it all before. Just make sure that the Conner-boy over there doesn't scream my ears off," Cayden said.

"You know what Cayden? EFF you!"

Cayden laughed heartily. "Come let's get this over with."

"Ok," Doc said, 'We will do this at the same time. Schneider you ready?"

Schneider was nervous. He has mixed the catalyst and the unknown blood sample with these vampire and Lycan samples.

"I'm ready Sir."

"Just do it." Conner's voice was serious. "It is not the first time we are getting shots. Or is there something we should know?"

"No, nothing," Doc said calmly. "One, two, three, and it is over."

They injected the blood right into the vein on the arms.

Doc smiled, "All should be clear in about a few hours.

Then Conner screamed.

"I told you he would scream, Doc." Cayden sneered.

"What wrong?" Schneider was worried.

"My body burning up! My senses! Please help!"

"What you crying about?" Cayden asked, then it hit him. The overwhelming smell of warm human blood.

His body carved for it. More than it has craved for anything else before.

Their bodies burned and ached, contored and broke.

Then for Cayden and Conner the world went blank.


End file.
